


负如来

by adiosrosa



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiosrosa/pseuds/adiosrosa
Summary: 将他们的关系掐头去尾，一小段时光。
Relationships: 光电潇应 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	负如来

他们两个都是爱出风头的人。毕业的时候一群经常玩在一起的男孩女孩在KTV开了个大包，气氛正酣，他俩自然地就成了麦霸，刚好轮到一首不知道谁故意捉弄翟潇闻点的《好想好想》。夏之光笑他，同所有人一起起哄，依旧是拿着麦看着翟潇闻唱，耍宝地去捧翟潇闻的脸。

登时人群嘘声四起，他俩这套所有人都看腻了，包括他俩本人。翟潇闻翻翻白眼，拧着脖子去躲夏之光的手，一副要反客为主的幼稚模样，拽住夏之光的帽衫绳往自己这个方向牵。夏之光被他扯得下意识要躲，表情一瞬间有点失衡，却偏偏被一种难以被诠释的眼神扑了满脸——翟潇闻看着他，一双眼睛里有不可名状的复杂情感，以致夏之光一时间被打了个措手不及，带着溃散的防线任由复杂的情愫撞进他的眼睛里。

好想好想，和你在一起。翟潇闻唱。

说实在的，他们在大学的时候风评确实不怎么好，搞个对象闹得满城风雨。就连隔壁院学计算机的都会知道，今天翟潇闻和夏之光又在吵架，而他们一般确实都在吵架——和好也很快，傍晚就会浓情蜜意旁若无人地接吻。大一的时候还会有人起哄，久而久之大家都看烦了这两个人每天变着花样重演的和好戏码，明摆着把他俩归为最烦人的那一类情侣。这话传到他们俩耳朵里，吵架的时候，翟潇闻说，我看着他一样烦；没吵架的时候，夏之光说，让他们烦去吧。

那个时候所有人都觉得他们两个铁定结婚。因为这种搞对象搞到惹人烦的情侣会永远热恋，永远只把彼此放进自己的眼睛里，之后拥有一个或顽劣或内向的小孩，他或她会健康幸福地长大。所有人都是这样设想的。在毕业以后鲜少有人去问夏之光和翟潇闻的现状，三天可见的朋友圈拉开了他们之间的距离，偶尔不知所云的照片流露出来，更多时间是白皑皑的一片。但几乎所有人都默认着、预设着他们依旧还在一起。他们是被祝福的，在因与果之间，好像一切都该尘埃落定，那一片白皑皑的是头纱，是美好的东西，是光辉的未来。

姚琛在许久没联系之后冷不丁地接到了翟潇闻的电话，他提起来先说了句喂？那边久久没说话，姚琛侧着头用肩膀夹住手机忙手头上的工作，接着听到那边一声几乎是潮湿又冰冷的倒抽气：“——姚老师，你在忙吗？”

“倒还好吧，”姚琛抬起头，看了看钟，“待会儿就下班了，怎么了？”

翟潇闻又缄默了一会儿。姚琛几要嗅到城市另一端的盐水味，半晌这种难以言表的气氛几乎要打湿他的衣襟，翟潇闻才徐徐开口：“夏之光遇到事儿了，你来帮帮忙吧。”

结局就是烂好人准时下班赶往一个车程近四十分钟的派出所，翟潇闻抱着手臂在外面一言不发，面色有些憔悴，比平时更白一点。一双眼睛泛着若有若无的红，他就那么站在那儿，仿佛就能看到一些拥有实体的心事萦绕在他周围。姚琛稍一思忖，心下了然大半，先上去故作轻松地拍了拍翟潇闻的肩膀，说怎么啦？翟潇闻扬扬下巴，朝着里面比划了一下，一双分明应该已经干枯的眼睛在晦暗的折出一小捧光。

他们不让我说话。翟潇闻说。

姚琛为人真挚，和大多数老友都保持着联络。因而成为了夏之光和翟潇闻屈指可数的共同好友。他知道翟潇闻和夏之光两个人过得都不算太好，这只是一种感觉，他们在锐气之下偶尔流露出来的疲态刺在姚琛心里，但从来不会在明面上提起。是一种闭口不提的默契。

翟潇闻还在继续念书，但因为私生活被描述得劣迹斑斑，有许多风言风语，发酵得越来越夸张，确有其事似的成了一柄刀。据他从流言中剥出的真实，翟潇闻从想占便宜的人那儿敲个几百块，之后全身而退——也不能算，被找麻烦也有几次。先前让姚琛帮忙不只今天，他没听过翟潇闻这种声音。之前小翟总是张牙舞爪的，好像什么也不怕，让姚琛吊起一颗心的话他却说得轻轻松松，有一副很硬的骨头，唯独今天不一样。

夏之光在工作，但依旧泡地下街舞圈，其中不乏社会渣滓，有着一切让人白目的习惯，他知道夏之光是个很不错的小孩，但人总是很难不被一个坏环境影响的。偶尔会和一些人起了摩擦就打一架。有些王八蛋下手阴，指头缝里藏玻璃碴，让夏之光受能见血的伤，他也不去学这些，总是把人用拳头揍得爬不起来，旁人看来是个挺正直的小混混。

事态发展到这样纯粹是一些巧合撞在一起，擦出了些恼人的火花。翟潇闻前一天又敲了一笔，花出去不到一半，第二天冤大头就张扬跋扈地要他赔钱赔礼，甚至直接拔了酒吧音箱的电线，拿着扩音器说些脏话。翟潇闻丢不起这人，心说妈的以后再也不能来这片儿了，这傻逼害人不浅，我亏死了。说着自己出面去把人往后门拉，没注意身后还跟了个人，冤大头跟他说些污言秽语，说他婊子，把该干的干完再多给他两个子儿也不是问题。翟潇闻听得太阳穴突突跳，恨不得现在就把他脖子抹了，难得地露出一点愠色：这么说就恶心人了——

那混账还在调笑，说现在在这儿装是图什么？话音未落，先前跟在他后面的那个影子像只难得忠诚的狮子，飒地从门里闪到暗巷里把人掼到地上，拳风像是猛兽的嘶鸣，重重地撞到他脸上去把那张吐出黑泥的嘴封死。他当然也有挣扎，架不住被人钳住脖子摁在地上，翟潇闻显然也被吓到了，第一反应是用手肘勒来帮他的人。

夏之光！他说，别打了，你他妈不怕进去吗？他把夏之光往后掀，让他一下重心不稳没压住挨揍的倒霉鬼。夏之光回头想龇着牙骂他一顿胳膊肘往外拐，紧接着挨打的人一骨碌起来啐口血沫逃了，对着他们还骂骂咧咧。夏之光没有去追——毕竟也不是什么血海深仇，他撑着膝盖站起来，一双英气的眼盯着翟潇闻看。

可惜的是夏之光的诘问还没有来得及出口，也许是他们动静不小，引来了巷口一些人的注意，大白天的辅警立刻跑过来。夏之光也没想着逃，就由着他们把自己制住，期间一眼都没有分给可能会弄痛他的辅警，只是直勾勾地盯着翟潇闻看。眼神里的东西或多或少都有些难以捉摸：说不上是责怪还是恨毒了，翟潇闻垂着眼睛，不去看他，心里有些钝痛，仿佛被揭开了积年累月的一块旧疤。

这片儿区的人认识翟潇闻。到了派出所门口执勤的人挥挥手让翟潇闻出去，翟潇闻声线提高要为自己也为他辩护：这次我是——话都没说完，得到的还是让他别进去的答复。你没什么话语权啦，通知他其他家人朋友吧。方才在见血又被唾骂的场合他一直都梗着脖子，到了现在才眼睛发酸、晕出一点哭腔来。翟潇闻也不嫌脏，一屁股坐在了门口的台阶上，打开微信一串联系人一个个往下翻，间或锁上屏幕叹气，最后才决定要联系谁。

姚琛带人出来的时候，天色晚了，橙色的霞光基本被绛色的云吞吃干净，翟潇闻站在风里，宽荡荡的卫衣反倒勒得他瘦削，哭得累了也让他不再那么牙尖嘴利，只轻轻一瞥。偏偏是这么无足轻重又寻常的一眼，让夏之光原本兴师问罪的念头打消了大半。周震南拍了拍翟潇闻的背，懂事地没说什么，用眼神招呼姚琛，让他简单说两句就走人。姚琛摸着脑壳半天愣是也没讲出什么所以然，事办得不错，该邀功的时候反倒含糊了，翟潇闻看他窘迫没忍住笑出声，拍拍他后背：“好啦，我们两个肯定不会再打架，你和南南回去吧。今天谢谢你啦，下回请你俩吃饭，吃满汉全席。”

接下来的时间才是尴尬的缄默。翟潇闻低头看地，看土，看细碎的石子和衰败的野草，半天才抬头没事人一样问夏之光：你怎么回去。夏之光想了想，说，我摩托应该在不远的地方。你跟我走过去，我捎你一路。

翟潇闻当然没拒绝，他这副狼狈样子要是打个车他丢不起人。夏之光衣服和手沾着些灰，有几个血迹点儿，同样一副潦倒样子，这样和他在一起，就安心了很多。他们两个似乎都像没事发生，也像上次联络不是几个月前而是昨天。夏之光问他现在住哪儿，翟潇闻不做声，夏之光倒也不着急：你别觉得你不说我就不知道你住哪儿了。这点本事，我还是有。翟潇闻眼睑也不掀一下，说我不想回去，我有话要跟你说，我给你洗衣服总可以了吧。夏之光怔了怔，才缓缓地开口：这可是你说的。

他坐在夏之光的车上，跟着夏之光回到了夏之光的家。开灯的时候他打量了一圈，还是除了一派乱象之外什么都没有，空荡荡的。

“晚上吃什么？”夏之光问，拿着手机，作势要点外卖。翟潇闻把沙发上堆叠的衣服和包往旁边推，给自己摸索出一片容身之处，挤进去才转转眼睛说方便面。夏之光就没忍住噗嗤笑出声——他从前和翟潇闻好几次挤在宿舍的电锅前面往里挤调料包，真到了要看水翻搅的时候，翟潇闻就在一旁假装自己很忙，最后只管吃。他盯着沸水里冒出的一串细密气泡，歪歪头，翟潇闻就斜靠在那个破旧的木门框上。

“可是夏之光，”翟潇闻在氤氲的热气里喃喃道，“你今天真的不该掺和进来。”

夏之光还在嚼，抬眼给他不太和善的一眼，训他：“还在吃饭，你干嘛要跟我谈这个。再说了，我看到那种王八蛋，为什么不能打？”翟潇闻深深吸了一口气，想说这到底和你有什么关系？又觉得这太伤人了。这个小小的房子，两碗寒酸又温暖的面，在这一瞬间竟然显得这么脆弱、珍贵。于是他把这几个字咽下去，却又从夏之光嘴里落出来：“你是不是觉得这跟我没关系？”

翟潇闻低头，拿筷子胡乱地搅拌，缩着肩膀错以为自己可以缩小成小小的一团：“你怎么永远都学不会看气氛。”心里却一点也没寒意，在这个广袤的冰原，他好像又回到了那个很烫的火堆旁边。夏之光洗碗的时候，翟潇闻就从后面环着他，什么也不做，什么也不说。

不太需要磨蹭时间就到了十一点，翟潇闻自觉地横在那张单人床上滑手机，夏之光就那么直直地站在他面前，半晌才说出一句：“姚老师说不会留案底。”翟潇闻一时间没听明白他在说什么，嗯？了一声。夏之光才挤出那一句也许在心中别扭了很久的话：“所以我没做错。我今天替你打了人，我这辈子都不后悔，你也没理由怪我。这是我决定的。”

很长很长的一段时间里，翟潇闻一直认定着一个事实：夏之光根本不擅长爱人。他总是想什么就是什么，一股脑把他认为好的、或者他想给予的悉数交给翟潇闻，他说一千一百句推拒的话也没有用。哪怕他是真的不想要。尽管翟潇闻时常表现出一些不耐烦的样子，但夏之光总是笑，已经给出的东西就不会再收回，深信不疑地觉得：翟潇闻会喜欢的。

可是这确实是一个把翟潇闻锁死的优点。他好像总是空落落的，不知道自己想要什么，也不知道自己喜欢什么。他好像什么都喜欢，换个方向想，他就什么都不喜欢，对什么都一个样子。如果不去索取的话，什么都不会有，所以夏之光这一点显得尤为可贵——当给别人看到那一堆有的没的的礼物时，所有人都不免惊叹：哇，这也太多了吧，这都是什么啊。翟潇闻甜如蜜地翻个白眼，说：就是说，这都啥呀，什么乱七八糟的。

换言之，我真的好喜欢他。他也许一次都没有夏之光直白地讲过，但夏之光就自信地心知肚明，嘴里还带着烟味就凑上去吻他。翟潇闻会挣扎，会咬他的嘴唇，会抠他的肩膀，心里是全无拒绝的意思，垂着眼睑浓情蜜意。夏之光，他在心里重复，夏之光。

……夏之光！翟潇闻尖叫道，他裸露出来的一截腰被夏之光的虎口重重地卡住，痛得脆生生，里面的骨头都是玻璃碎片。夏之光不理他，把在床上乱蹬着说些脏话的翟潇闻翻了个面，颇为娴熟地一手不轻不重卡在他脖颈上，膝盖挤到他腿中间，凑上去咬他的嘴唇，由施加威压慢慢变得情意绵绵。翟潇闻攥紧的拳头原本还在一下下撞在夏之光的肩胛骨上，接着慢慢地，他舒展开五根手指，指甲隔着一层布嵌进夏之光的皮肤，布满薄汗的手心贴着他，像一种不自觉的奉献，被吻得腿根贴上他腰际。

可是他就是这样的，每个人也许都是这样，爱意绵绵与杀心就在一线间，轻轻拍一下巴掌，就翻转过来。夏之光窸窸窣窣地去脱他衣服，而翟潇闻在抽噎地哭，间或打一个短短的哭嗝。这是他不知道在哪里学会的技巧，她们说，你要示弱，你要为获得他人的施舍快乐。施舍不见得比掠夺所得要少。翟潇闻对拿捏分寸天生缺了一点把控，总是流眼泪到别人没劲，他也会觉得没劲，却依旧做一只幸运的蚌，汩汩地落出一颗颗珍珠……他也难以分辨，自己究竟是不是天生如此。

夏之光却总是会被眼泪打得措手不及，无论翟潇闻多少次故技重施，都会让他慌张地去抹他的眼泪。他说，宝贝，你怎么了，别难过啊。我太过分了？翟潇闻好气又好笑，明明他勃起的性器都顶在他腿根了，把他惹得心里好痒又玩这套。于是翟潇闻骂他，我哭夏之光现在根本不行，会打人但做爱没本事！这话骂得夏之光额角突突直跳，说好，你等着。依旧展露出一个誓要将其拆吃入腹的神情来。这一副样子看得翟潇闻一阵恍惚：这意气风发好像将时空回溯到了几年之前，他们惹人嫌又得不到任何垂怜的时候。情欲的潮水将他拖入到时空的漩涡里了，温热的触觉好像长了细碎的牙齿，舔舐、撕咬着他的皮肤。

而翟潇闻该做的只有慢慢闭上眼，挤出一些假慈悲的眼泪。

第二天翟潇闻醒得早，他睡眠质量并不是那么好，两个人挤在一张单人床上难免煎熬，腰酸背痛。他翻了个身，看夏之光毫无防备的睡脸，一根根地去打量他长长了许多的额发，用眼睛去点数他眼下、脸颊的痣。这样的早晨在曾经似乎有很多很多，在今天，他好像又回到了一个让他心安的地方，躺在夏之光身边好像浸在温暖的羊水里，他是一个蜷缩着双腿的婴儿，只要闭着眼睛，就不必去听窗外的风。

毕业派对散场之后的那一个清晨，他同样地用眼神一遍遍抚过夏之光。前一晚他们出了包厢，被酒精打开的毛孔灌进一口冷风，翟潇闻打了个哆嗦，思忖一番，紧接着毫无预兆地跳到了夏之光背上——走！夏之光一个踉跄，但稳着下盘又用手托住翟潇闻的大腿，问他：小祖宗，你这又是演的哪出？翟潇闻抱着他脖子软声说：去你家。夏之光想也不用想这人是装的，每次他撒着娇跟他咬耳朵就没有好事：要么是要一件礼物，要么就是干了坏事。他做好了一定的心理准备，在酒店里和翟潇闻做爱，接了许多的吻，像天鹅交颈厮摩，每个吻在湖面都泛起涟漪。之后飞快地，翟潇闻在清晨离开，没有给他留豆浆和炸萝卜丸子，满床的布褶都像是一场幻梦，夏之光给他发了个？，没有人回复，两个人便安静了近一年。

爱也好恨也好，在此一刻都明了，那些自以为是性格一部分的事情，都只是心照不宣的默契。加之，原来一块肉从身体上脱落下来，也可以没有一瞬间痛。

夏之光像打破了一个时空的平衡那样，慢慢地睁开了眼睛，惺忪的一双睡眼转了一转，伸长胳膊伸个懒腰——搂着翟潇闻的那边是越锁越紧。夏之光也没太认真看他，刚睡醒的嗓子干哑，比平时低了几度：你这次回去吗。翟潇闻机灵得很，当然知道他是什么意思，却又被这种直白又冷静的提问打乱了阵脚，只能把声音含混在嘴里面：嗯……是这么打算的。他习惯性装出一副傻乎乎的样子，去抱夏之光，说怎么啦，你是不是要趁我走之前再来一次啊，那你就直接跟我说啊，这样求求我我也不是不能答应。夏之光也没答他，抿着嘴笑，一时间翟潇闻好像遭到了剥皮拆骨，整个人如泄气气球，原本那些人精的小动作也没有了，埋在他胸前发出一声咕噜。又说，我要走啦……

他喜欢所有人，对所有人露出柔软的肚皮，所以就有根本不明白喜欢的可能性。对于未知他本能恐惧倒也不算什么大错。所以他又一次逃开了，在自己全心全意之前逃开了。他觉得喜欢是索取，是受惠，是得到垂怜，而非同生共死同舟共济，他们可以有千百次在众人面前接吻，不可以有一次为柴米油盐皱眉。胆小鬼连幸福也会害怕——尽管他不是胆小鬼，却在面对自己的真心之前，退却了。

所以翟潇闻裹着自己的衣服还是离开了，夏之光没有给他发微信，又是一次让他动摇的心照不宣。我为什么要逃呀？他问自己，可是理性就早早把这些事情分析得明明白白。他过得太拮据而忙碌了，一边为了毕业抓头发一边为了打工穿过大半个城市，没有让自己坠入任何温度的爱情的余裕，仿佛那贪嗔痴怨会在一瞬之间把他吃得连骨头也不剩。太糟了，夏之光的确有这个能力。哪怕是他再烂一点，小翟也不至于在这里徘徊，陷入好痛苦的两难呀。

他们天造地设，上天给他们绑好了红线，设好了一步步走向爱的因果，缺了一点点运气而已。对不起呀，对不起呀。翟潇闻闭着眼睛，一次次的告解，说我好像辜负了很多事情啊。

可是事不过三，下一次他再用眼睛去吻夏之光眼下两颗多情的痣的时候，他就要咬牙让自己跳进爱他的火山口里了。一定一定。翟潇闻在红绿灯边，攥紧了拳。


End file.
